Galactamus
Galactamus was a wise old Deltraxian from the Tenshi Clan. He was Galactic Force White of the Power Rangers Galactic Force, as well as the mentor to the newest team. Biography The twin brother of Darkarayus, Galactamus enrolled in the Academy of Warriors at a young age along with his brother, and together, the two trained for three years to become warriors, after which they were both chosen to be enrolled into a special branch of the academy where they trained to potentially become Power Rangers. During this time, Galactamus trained even harder than he ever had. Eventually, his efforts were rewarded when the Council of Peace chose him to become the White Guardian Ranger. Unfortunately, Galactamus' success angered Darkarayus, who ran away from home and was presumed dead. Now the seventh member of the Deltraxian Power Rangers, Galactamus continued to train hard everyday to prepare for a potential battle, all while taking on an apprentice of his own, Abbanon, the younger brother of his fellow ranger, Albacarth, in secret. Galactamus became very fond of his apprentice, who reminded him of his long-lost brother. Years later, Darkarayus returned, alive and well, with an evil army of Darkenites, evil footsoldiers conjured up with black magic. Galactamus attempted to reconcile with his brother, but he wouldn't listen, declaring war with all of Deltrax. Galactamus had no choice but to fight against his own brother. The tragedy didn't even end there, as soon after the war began, his apprentice Abbanon also turned against him, though not of his own will. Galactamus fought for eons alongside the other rangers, witnessing numerous atrocities along the way, including the death of Albacarth, the Black Ninja Ranger, at the hands of his very own brother Abbanon, who was being controlled by Serpentinx. After what seemed like a millennia of fighting and chaos, the rangers finally managed to back Darkarayus into a corner. During the final battle, Garsonnus, Cryxio, Rattanaro, Iolitia, and Yiryuu all decided to sacrifice themselves, giving up their very own life force to seal Darkaryus and his army away. Galactamus collapsed to his knees as he watched his fellow rangers give up their lives to end the war-leaving Galactamus as the only surviving member of the team. After helping his kind rebuild Deltrax, Galactamus decided to leave and, after taking the Deltraxian Power Morphers that once belonged to Garsonnus and the others, he departed for Earth alongside his robotic companion, Omega, setting up shop deep in an underground cave. Going into stasis, he ordered Omega to keep watch, waiting in hibernation for any threat to come against his new home. Eons later, Omega woke Galactamus up and told him of the impending danger to Earth-Darkarayus and his evil army were headed for Earth, having escaped from their imprisonment! Getting right to work selecting a new team, Galactamus chose Joshua, Jacob, Cory, Sarah, and Christina to become the new Power Rangers Galactic Force. Eventually, Abbanon returned, and after being freed from his evil spell, master and student were reunited once more. Galactamus quickly grew into his new role as mentor, eventually deciding to take on the White Guardian Ranger powers once more in order to save his new team from dying. However, he decided not to resume his post as a ranger full time, vowing only to morph when absolutely necessary. Galactamus eventually met his end when he was killed by Zentar alongside Darkarayus and Serpentinx. Passing on into the afterlife, Galactamus used the last of his life force to revive Darkarayus, who had a change of heart after learning of how Zentar manipulated him, before passing on his role as mentor to his brother. His White Guardian Morpher was given to a friend of the rangers', Alexis "Lexi" Scott, who fought alongside her friends in their final battle with Zentar. With a smile on his face, Galactamus took one last look at his new team before fading away from existence, reuniting with Garsonnus and the others. Galactamus was finally at peace. Trivia -He is the only original member of the Power Rangers Galactic Force to fight in the present-day conflict. Garsonnus, Cryxio, Rattanaro, Iolitia, and Yiryuu all died in the final battle of the War of Deltrax, their powers eventually being passed on to Joshua, Jacob, Cory, Sarah, and Christina, Albacarth was killed by Abbanon (while under a spell by Serpentinx.), who stole his morpher from him and used it against the original team before eventually joining the new team after breaking free from the spell, and Robby's morpher never had a Deltraxian user, as it was only in the prototype stage before it fell down to Earth. -He shares many traits with Zordon, the original mentor of Power Rangers who started the trend of having a mentor character in each series. He even has a robotic companion who handles the more technical aspects of their Command Center, Omega, who is strikingly similar to Alpha 5.